Can Love Conquer All?
by Duochanfan
Summary: Can love conquer friends that bully the one you love, can it over come a secret that one is hiding, can it over come years of seperation. Will Remus and Severus' love conquer all


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am just playing with the character for a little while.**

**This story is slash, so if you don't like it don't read.**

**This story is for xlartenloverx a.k.a Abby. Here you go sweetie. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Can Love Conquer All?**

Fifteen-year-old Severus Snape sat in the empty classroom. Potter had just humiliated him once again. He had retreated from the laughter and taunts to a place where he would always meet a friend. He just hoped that the teen would be there soon he wanted someone to hold him and make him feel safe once again, to make him feel as though there was someone out in the world that actually cared and loved him.

He heard the door to the room open and a rush of feet coming towards him, he didn't bother to turn around already recognising the footsteps. He felt arms coming around his waist and a head leaning on his, Severus smiled a little, some of the taunts just falling away thanks to the feeling that those arms provoked in him.

"I just heard what James and Sirius have done. Sometimes I just want to hit them to make them behave." Came the usually calm voice of Remus Lupin.

"They are your friends," Severus said his voice going flat.

"They maybe my friends, but sometimes I wish they weren't. I hate how they treat you. I have tried over and over again to get them to leave you alone and they wont." He sighed as he turned Severus around in his arms.

"I will not ask you to chose, you are your own person and will chose who you are with not me." Severus knew that if he asked Remus would chose him over the other three of the Marauders.

"I wish you would. I would shout for the world to hear that I am one lucky sod to be with you." Remus said as he lent down a little and placed a gentle kiss on Severus' lips.

"I know you would, but I do not want that for you. You know that if they found out you would be ridiculed for being with an ugly bastard like me." Severus said once again disparaging himself.

Remus moved his hand under Severus chin and pulled it up making Severus look him in the eyes, "You are not ugly, you are one hell of a handsome wizard. I love your voice, I Love You."

Severus smiled up at him and spoke softly, "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus and Remus' relationship had gotten strong over the last year. Now as they entered their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Remus needed to tell Severus something, something that he had wanted to tell his lover since they had started dating in their fifth year, but was bound by a promise to not revel this secret.

Severus had overheard Sirius Black telling a younger student about a secret under the Whomping Willow, he was now trying to find the knot that would allow him to go through the secret entrance. He found and smirked to himself. He started to move down when he froze at hearing a terrifying howl. He looked and spotted glowing amber eyes and shape teeth a few feet from where he was.

Severus could not move he was frozen to the spot as the werewolf began to approach him. His mind telling him to run but his body not able to obey the command to run. Next thing he knew someone had barrelled into his letting the strong vines cover the entrance and hide the werewolf that howled loudly at the disappearance of his prey.

Severus looked at who it was that had bashed into him and saw messy black hair. James Potter looked up into angry black eyes and winced internally. The two stared at each other, Severus still in shock by what he saw and James Potter wondering how his friend would take the news that he had come so close to doing something that was in his nightmares every night since he was a child.

The howling of the werewolf got louder as it became more and more agitated, as it could smell humans' beyond the vines that blocked his path. James got up and hauled Severus up as well, he dragged the blacked haired and eyed young man to Hogwarts and up to the Headmasters office.

Severus sat there in silence as James Potter told the headmaster what had happened. Severus eyes widened when James spoke Remus' name. _'It could not be true?' _Severus thought to himself as he realised that Remus was the werewolf.

Dumbledore started to talk to Severus telling him the he must keep it all secret. Severus just nodded his head, not even wanting to think about Remus being a werewolf. Severus went back to his dorm, but could not sleep all he could think about was glowing amber eyes and shape teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next morning, and thankfully a Saturday. Severus was once again in their little meeting room, waiting for Remus to show. He gave a little shudder as he thought about the werewolf side. Remus walked into the room, his usual smile nowhere to be seen, a weariness etched deep onto his face. At least now Severus understood why Remus was always exhausted and tired at least once a month.

"Severus… I… " Remus started as he approached his lover.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked a look of betrayal on his face and sadness in his eyes.

Remus lowered his head in shame and spoke softly his heart open for his lover to see the truth in his words, "I was going to tell you after we graduated. I am so scared that now you know you'll leave me. I would understand if you did. I am not allowed to tell anyone while I attended Hogwarts, it was part of the deal that Headmaster Dumbledore made with me so that I could attend. James, Sirius and Peter all figured it out in our second year. I wanted to tell you, I have since we got together."

Severus looked at him and stood watching him in silence. "I understand why you couldn't. I don't know if I can ever get over what has happened, it has scared me something rotten. I… I…" he said trailing off at the end.

Remus moved forwards a little, noting the Severus mover backwards away from him. Remus looked at him a miserable look upon his face as he realised that Severus was afraid of him, "I understand." And with a nod he turned around and walked out of the room.

Severus watched him go, the door closed shut and Severus finally let the tears fall. He slid to the floor and cried.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been a number of years since Severus Snape had seen Remus Lupin. Dumbledore had sent him to go and try and get Remus to come to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and Dumbledore wanted the only person alive that knew him well to be able to protect Harry Potter.

Severus knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. The heavy oak door opened with a creak. An amber eye looked around the door and widened at whom it saw. The opened full to revel a tired and run down looking Remus Lupin. Remus moved and let the other wizard into the small cottage.

"Would you like some tea?" Remus asked as he led the way into the shabby living room.

Severus glanced around the living room noting how the furniture looked as though it would fall apart and turn to dust as soon as someone touched it. "Yes, thank you." He said politely as he motioned to sit down.

Remus went out of the room and into the small kitchen. He quickly made the tea and walked back into the living room placing the tray on the coffee table. He poured two cups of strong tea, knowing how Severus liked it. He handed one over and took the other.

"What brings you here?" Remus asked, his voice sounding dead and exhausted.

"Dumbledore wants you to come to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." Severus replied taking a sip of the sweet tea, a smile wanting to get out at how the werewolf had remembered how he liked it from their time together as a couple.

"You know and so does he that I can't, I am a werewolf. It is not safe." He said a bitter tone entering his voice.

"So you will stay here for the rest of your life?" Severus asked.

"Yes alone, like it has been since Peter, James died and Sirius left me by betraying us all." Remus said as he stood up from his chair and went over to the window and looked out at the woodland area that started near the run down cottage he had manage to get at a very low price, thanks to its condition.

"You didn't have to be alone Remus," Severus said as he watched the man stare out of the window.

"Yes I did, there are gone and since you found out you avoided me, every time I came near you, you would do you best to be on the other side of the room before I could even say hello to you." Remus said, making sure to keep looking through the window so that Severus wouldn't see the few sparkling tears fall from his amber eyes.

"You walked out, you never gave me a chance to think, you just went." Severus said putting down the cup and standing up from the shoddy chair.

"What would you have said, you reaction to when I moved towards you was enough for me." Remus whispered remembering the hurt that little action caused him.

"I was afraid, afraid of what had happened the night before. I had no time to truly come to terms with what happened before I met with you. I had just found out that the person I love was a werewolf." Severus said as he walked over to Remus and placed a hand on the sandy haired mans shoulder.

"Please, Severus, just go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore that I will not be coming." He said closing his eyes, trying to hold back more tears that threatened to fall.

"I wont go back. Not unless you are coming with me." Severus said as he pulled the other man around so that they were facing one another.

"I can't, I can not face seeing you everyday," he whispered.

"Why?" was the simple question as the two looked at each other.

"I will be near you, everyday. I still love you. I always have. It hurts so much, even after all these years, it still hurts to think that you hate me and are afraid of me." He said as a tear started to fall slowly from his eye.

Severus reached up and brushed it away gently, "I still love you. It hurt when you just disappeared after the war, I was going to talk with you and tell you, but you had gone. I tried to send letter but they always came back unopened. I couldn't find you. Then Dumbledore asked me to come and get you and he told me where you were, so here I am."

"You still… love me?" Remus asked unsure, he did not want to get his heart broken again.

"Yes, it took a while for me to come to terms that you were a werewolf, it is just a curse, much like the mark is on my arm." Severus said a smile on his face.

Remus smiled back and slowly closed the gap between them. They wrapped their arms around one another and lent in for the first kiss between them since the day of the full moon in their seventh year, when things went so wrong.

"Let's try again." Remus said, as they broke apart.

Severus chuckled a little and agreed, "Would be nice." They lent towards each other again for a kiss, more passionate than the one before.

_**The End

* * *

**_

**Well I hope you have all enjoyed this little fic, this is my first time doing this paring and I would love to know what you all think. Thanks for reading.**

**If there are any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them**.


End file.
